Botanical classification: Prunus persica. 
In a continuing effort to improve the quality of shipping fruits, I, the inventor, typically hybridize a large number of peach, nectarine, plum, apricot, and cherry seedlings each year. I also grow a lesser number of open pollinated seeds of each of these fruits, usually to capture recessive traits. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Bright Sweetxe2x80x99. During the spring and summer of 1996 I gathered fruit from several different unnamed seedlings in my experimental orchard at Bradford Farms near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). One particular group of nectarines were yellow in flesh color, clingstone in type, and sub-acidic in flavor, and were thus designated as xe2x80x9cYNCSA (OP)xe2x80x9d. The seeds from this fruit were removed, cracked, stratified, germinated, and grown as seedlings on their own root in my greenhouse, and upon reaching dormancy transplanted to a cultivated area of my experimental orchard described above. During the fruit evaluation season of 1999 I selected several nectarines that exhibited desirable qualities. The present variety was selected as a single tree from the group of xe2x80x9cYNCSA (OP)xe2x80x9d described above. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of nectarine tree, I asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting in the experimental orchard described above, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects. The reproduction of the variety included the use of xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 (unpatented) rootstock upon which the present variety was compatible and true to type.
The present variety is most similar to xe2x80x98Fire Sweetxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,961) nectarine, by producing nectarines that are nearly globose in shape, very firm in texture, yellow in flesh color, mostly red in skin color, and sub-acidic in flavor, but is distinguished therefrom by being larger in size and maturing about eight days earlier.
In summary, the present variety is characterized by a medium size, vigorous, hardy, self-fertile, productive and regular bearing tree. The fruit matures under the ecological conditions described in late July, with first picking on Jul. 20, 2002. The fruit is uniformly large in size, sub-acidic and very sweet in flavor, globose in shape, clingstone in type, firm in texture, yellow in flesh color, and mostly red in skin color.